We Could Care Less
by closetxlovin
Summary: We were seeking for someone who would care just as less as we did; it just so happened that we were seeking each other. We were just at the right time, right place. HarryxOC


**Hey guys this is my first one shot story on this site. I have written stories for another Harry Potter Fanfiction site but I'm putting all mine on this one. I hope you all enjoy it! So before anything else, I don't own Harry or anything but the OC. Happy reading!!**

* * *

We both had no control over what was happening. Everything was there for us. The air smelt like sex even before we had any intention of what was to happen. We both didn't know what was going to happen. The weird thing was that we both wanted this. I wanted him and I think Harry wanted me.

It all showed in his eyes. The normal emerald green was a darker color that was still brilliant. He had this hunger look on his face. Maybe that was lust? Whatever it was it made Harry look even better than he normally was.

With the way his eyes were hazy and how he was looking at me I would guess that he had what I had in mind. Though it wasn't my first intention to do something like this with Harry, the factors just added up. I was single and he had just broken up with that Cho girl. We were both missing something, or might I say someone that we were lonely.

And being lonely was the last thing on our minds.

We were seeking for someone who would care just as less as we did; it just so happened that we were seeking each other. We were just at the right time, right place.

In the beginning it was all about making him feel better. He was so upset with all those people around him that I had to do something. When I saw him exit the party I followed him up the old staircase. It seemed like it would collapse any moment but I had to find him.

He was a mess Harry, he needed someone to talk to and I was there for him. I always have been. I saw him sitting there on his bed and sat down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and felt his body stiffen. I asked him if he wanted to talk and he said no in a voice I have never heard before. I began to get up to leave the room but Harry put a hand on my knee.

He wanted me to stay but I just couldn't. I knew this was wrong but it felt so right. Soon as I felt the warmth of his hand I turned to him. His face was inches from mine. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

This was completely wrong but I loved it all. The way his lips felt on mine, it was pure bliss. The way his hands were touching my skin in places that haven't been touched in years. His touch was soft but I could still feel the heat of his hand no less. He was just all too good at the moment.

He was teasing me out of my mind. I couldn't stand it anymore. His breath was right on my neck and I was having trouble breathing. His breath was hot and felt so good on my skin. I wanted it all over me. I just couldn't get enough of it. This was one side of Harry I have never seen and wished I could have everyday.

But today wasn't and everyday kind of day. He was looking for sympathy and I was seeking to help him. How we got to this point will boggle my mind but somehow we did. He wanted comfort of a friend and that's why I was there. That was the main reason I was here at 12 Grimwald place in this very room let me remind you.

As much as we would have liked, we had to remember that we weren't the only ones in the house. Just below us were the other two of our best friends along with family and some guests. This made it all the better. We were doing something where we could get caught at any moment, and for once I wanted to get caught. The thrill made it all the better. I wanted to stay in Harry's presence for as long as this would last.

I had realized that Harry had grown to be a handsome man. His hair was even messier now and his face was flawless. His skin was so soft. His body was amazing. Quitich had done his body good. He had a perfect sculpted body with every muscle that a girl loves. I couldn't get enough that I had to press my fingers hard into his abs. I wanted to feel all of him.

He was attractive. And I guess I was blind to see it but now I knew. With his arms around me I couldn't take much more of us just being tangled. I needed more. I needed to feel him inside me. And I though Harry had felt the same.

He soon had slipped his hands under my shirt and began making smooth circles from my ribs down. His touch was too good. I had felt his hand hit the waistband of my jeans and he began to trace it. Before I had time to think his hand had slipped below my waistband.

This was definitely not the everyday Harry Potter.

But I couldn't get enough. I could have told him to stop but the pleasure had taken over. This was something, this feeling, that I had missed. I had moaned Harry's name a bit and I could feel him getting a bit, tighter. The pleasure had only gotten better and my moans had gotten a bit loader. I could feel Harry reach into his pocket and he pulled out his wand. He muttered a silencing spell and all was lost.

Soon our clothes had found their way to the floor and we had found our way into each other.

Now I have had sex before, but this was better than all the times. The room had gotten to an alarming high temperature and Harry had been looking so good naked on top of me. This was almost like a dream but I knew it wasn't. I had tangled my hands in Harry's damp hair and he had invaded a spot on my collar bone.

The only thing I could feel was Harry thrusting in and out and the burning sensation on the spot on my neck where Harry was happily teasing. The sensation was amazing. I had never seen Harry like this and I wanted to see it for as long as possible.

The after math was just as great. We were two tangles bodies on the bed. We had kept kissing, both of us too tired to do anything more, though it was so tempting. But we soon remembered that there were people below us and they must have wondered where we had gone to. It was well past two in the morning but neither of us wanted to leave.

The hardest thing for us was to start the day tomorrow as if nothing ever happened. Like I said before, we could care less.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Review!!!**


End file.
